Friend Or Foe?
by PsycheNyan
Summary: My Name is Uchiha Sasuke im 16 and the leader of the gang known as Taka, I had the whole school under my finger, well had you see I have two say and die secrets. 1 im gay and 2 My boyfriend is a psycopath under a shell of kindness SaiSas NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**yes im starting a new story and this is Lonewolfshadowuchiha1 I changed my username for reasons, if you want to know why PM me :)**

**But anyway this story will be one that depends on you guys, if you like it then I need you to review otherwise I won't update, im fed up of wasting my time writing things that no one read's or if they do read don't leave me any feedback, I don't get enough free time to write for the sake of it anymore, so you want an update I need you to show me you want it. Same goes for Time. The next chapter for that will be up soon btw sorry for the wait :)**

**  
Thanks to ****Aquarius MCMXCI for the tips, So I have edited the punctuation, I hope its better now :)**

**anyway lets begin x3**

* * *

Sasuke hated summer, it always meant unbearable heat and much discomfort trying to sleep, at the moment it was only 7:30am yet the room felt like an oven, it must of already been 18 degrees Celsius so chances were high it would reach the 80's by midday.

Groaning at the thought Sasuke turned over, only to be near blinded as the suns rays shone through the newly broken blinds, hitting him directly in his eyes. They were going to be fixed as soon as possible, he would make sure of that. Finally giving up at sleeping a little longer the raven pulled back the covers and stood slowly not wanting to wake his bed mate, well not yet anyway, the boy cherished the moments he could see his lover so gentle and innocent not like he was last night.....but that was his secret.

10 minutes later Sasuke was fully ready for school, as usual he was an hour early as school didn't start until 8:40 but thats how it always worked, grabbing his bag he made his way into the bedroom and began to wake up his boyfriend Sai.

"Sai its time to get up" as he said this the raven softly shook the boy until he heard a small groan and the boys eyes opened revealing pure black orbs.

"Morning, well anyway im going to head of, I have to meet the others to discuss a new gang kay, so i'll see you after school" with that Sasuke went to stand only to have sai grab his arm and yank him back down "tell me Sasuke-kun, how stupid do you think I am?, who is it?, who have you found to replace me with?"

"what are you talking about?, there's no one!" Sasuke's voice was panicked he didn't want this to happen...could Sai still be pissed off from last night?, no he never held grudges for that long...

"oh really then how come you always leave early to discuss a new gang, please Sasuke I may not be in a gang but I know there can't possibly be a new one forming every week, I know your avoiding me...NOW TELL ME WHO IT IS" on the last words Sai swiftly stood catching Sasuke of guard and pushed him causing the raven to fall backwards and smack his head on the corner of the wardrobe, suddenly realisation hit Sai and he ran over to Sasuke in a panic.

"Sasuke?....Sasuke im...Im sorry I didn't mean to..." as he said this he reached out his hand to caress Sasuke's cheek only to have Sasuke move his head away "its fine" the raven then stood with a bit of effort as the whole room spun at any movement, he then made his way to the door "im pretty used to this by now" with that said he left the room, not even turning back to see the fresh stream of tears running down Sai's face.

Yes he was indeed use to this, but hey thats what he got for dating a pyscopath...

* * *

20 minutes later Sasuke was nearing the school he could just about make out the shape in his blurry vision 'Damn I must of hit my head harder than I thought,....maybe I should see the nurse before school starts...hmm nah that would mean coming up with a good excuse and im running low on those...' suddenly the raven was onslaughted with a rather violent hit of light headedness and found his body falling to the ground...only not to hit it, slowly looking up he saw a tanned blonde boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks, he stayed like that for awhile till it hit what he was doing he immediately pulled back and glared as best he could at the boy.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he knew he sounded like a jerk but he had a reputation to keep, and he would not lose it over a bit of weakness.

"you jerk!, I just saved your hide from hitting the dirt and thats how you thank me!" ughh he was so loud, it really wasn't helping the ravens growing migraine.

"I didn't ask for your help, now...leave me alone" his voice had lost its sharp edge and he mentally kicked himself for that, but he felt like he no longer had the energy to act tough, all he really wanted to do was go home and go to sleep,...he felt like crap.

"heh you actually think im going to just leave you by yourself when you just practically fainted then you've got another thing coming." arghh why's he being so stubborn, he's obviously sick, I hate guys like him. But I can't just leave him what would mum say if she found out...

"whatever" with that he began staggering towards the school again using whatever he could hold onto as he dragged his body behind.

"you know, maybe you should go home. Im sure your mum and dad would understand, I mean no offence but you look like shit,...and the back of your head's bleeding pretty badly as well." as he said this the boy stopped and seemed to tense up.

"My parents are dead...and its just a graze." he said it so emotionlessly is surprised even him, he hated reminding himself that he was an orphan,...but at the moment he really couldn't care.

"im...im so sorry. If it makes it any better I lost my Mum a few months back, so I kind of know how you feel...hmm sorry teme but thats definately not a graze, if you want i'll take you to see the school nurse im sure she..."

"NO...I mean,...uh I don't get on with the nurse...she annoys me...anyway whats your name, I haven't seen you around here before."

"uh if you say so....uh My Names Uzumaki Naruto, I just moved here with my Dad. He couldn't stand living in the same house my mum died in...but anyway whats your name" as he finished a huge smile formed onto his face...how?, how could he be so happy even though he just lost his mother?

"hmm Uchiha Sasuke...so your the new kid the teachers were talking about?"

"yep thats me teehee"

"interesting."

* * *

With that the boys made it to the school, Naruto was introduced to everyone and it turned out he was in the same class as Sasuke for practically everything except calculus which he had last lesson...damn, but it also turned out Naruto was as thick as shit so they were total opposites, but hey you can't have all the good qualities.

Throughout the day Naruto stayed by Sasuke giving help to the Raven when he needed it, and though Sasuke would never admit it since he had a front to keep, he was rather thankful for the blonde, especially when they were on the stairs heading to 5th lesson and the raven nearly passed out again only to have Naruto grab his shoulders and hold him up, as he shouted out so all could hear "sorry Sasuke I nearly fell backwards"

At the memory Sasuke smiled the blonde seemed to understand his need to keep his reputation, since that along with his gang was all he had. He also smiled at the fact of not seeing Sai all day, he shared no lessons with the boy so school was like his sanctuary, sure he loved Sai he lived with the boy for crying out loud, but he loved only his gentle face, not the other demonic one he had become so used to seeing lately.

sighing he looked down at his calculus work sheet, all he could see was a blur, his head was killing him and all he wanted to do was lie his head on his desk and sleep for the last 20 minutes, hell he was considered a genius so what would it matter if he fell asleep, with that thought he slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes feeling thankful his dark hair camoflaged the large gash on the back of his head, all he wanted was sleep. But not even 5 minutes later he was awoken with a start, his teacher Ibiki-Sensei had smacked his wooden ruler onto Sasuke's desk immediately waking him up, all around him chuckles were heard some girls cooed at Sasuke's just woke up look while others pulled out camera phones to snap the shot.

"Tell me Sasuke, does my lesson bore you?" geesh what was with this guy, he spoke like an interrogation officer, sighing Sasuke looked the man dead in the eye.

"No Ibiki-Sensei, im just tired, is that a crime?" hell if the guy was going to interrogate him he might as well play along.

"hmm sleep in your own time, and not in my lesson, show me your work" before Sasuke could reply the man had already whisked his paper from him a small vein appearing on his temple "its blank. You have not even attempted to answer a single question."

"yes I am aware of that, you don't have to tell me." he knew he was pushing it, Ibiki wasn't known for being patient but at the moment he was still incredibly tired and grumpy and just wanted to go home.

"hmm I'll be seeing you after class then, unless you can get all the quetions I set done within the next 10 minutes." with that the man placed the paper back onto Sasuke's desk and moved back to his own. His eyes never leaving the raven once he sat.

looking down Sasuke groaned, he didn't want to be kept after class, he just wanted to go home but how could he possibly get all the questions done when he could just barely make out the text, he knew he could always explain to Ibiki and get him to read the questions to him, but that would be a massive hit on his pride, but right now he was willing to make that hit slowly he began to raise his hand only to stop he suddenly felt very sick and before he could help it he was out of his seat and running out the classroom with his hand over his mouth.

"Uchiha Sasuke get back here now!...No one leaves this room till I get back, not even if the bell goes or else!." Ibiki then ran out of the classroom after Sasuke ignoring the groans.

but by the time he had found him in the hallway he could see he was already a bit late as the boy had already lost half the contents of his stomach and Kakashi was sat next to him rubbing his back softly.

once he was done the ravens world was spinning he didn't even have the ability to sit upright and found himself falling backwards into Kakashi who instinctively caught him and layed him against his chest with one arm around his shoulders the other reaching up to the boys forehead, he didn't have a fever, in fact his forhead was quite cold. "hmm odd. Ibiki-San its okay i'll take him from here" with that said Kakashi scooped Sasuke up bridal style and began walking to the school first aid unit on his way the bell had rung and he'd had alot of Sasuke's fangirls ask if said boy was okay in which he replied with a smile and "he's just a bit tired", but before he knew it he had a hyperactive blonde whom he did not recognise infront of him blocking his way.

"hey is he okay?"

"he's fine um whats your name?"

"Naruto,...anyway are you sure, he's been of all day I tried to get him to go back home this morning but the arse just ignored me!"

" Naruto ai,...well anyway im sure, he doesn't have a fever so its probably nothing to serious, probably just a 24 hour bug or something, did he tell you that he wasn't feeling well?"

"well no, but when someone is staggering around like there drunk, look like death warmed over and have a huge gash in the back of there head, you tend to pick up these things"

'gash' with that thought Kakashi raised his hand and placed it on the back of Sasuke's head, only to pull it back and find his hand covered in blood. "Now whats he been up to?"

"you say that like this is a common thing."

"Well it kind of is. In fact I think this is the longest he's gone without having one of his body parts in plaster. So just a gash isn't to bad for him."

"shut up Kakashi..."

"ahh your awake, anyway how you feeling?" questioned the grey haired man smile obvious under his mask

"like crap and cut the smile"

"hmm so grumpy, well lets get you over to the nurse, you may be small but you get heavy after a little while"

"hmm how about you put me down and I go home and not see the nurse"

"hmmm no."

"screw you."

"sorry Sasuke im a bit old for you not to mention im married and your godfather, that wouldn't look to good"

"oh shut up..."

* * *

After an hour of prodding and poking and being half blinded by a bright light shizune the school's nurse finally announced that Sasuke had a pretty nasty concussion,

so he wasn't to walk around for the next couple of days and he was to rest but he had to be woken up every 3 hours, so now Sasuke found himself in the back of Kakashi's car with Naruto next to him as the older man drove the boys home.

"okay from what you told me Naruto you and Sasuke live pretty much next to each other, so can I leave you with the job of getting Sasuke inside and in bed?. I'd do it but the wife just messaged me..."

"uh sure Kakashi-Sensei, um that okay with you Sasuke, I don't want to intrude or anything"

"its fine" came the dazed reply, the Raven wasn't enjoying the ride home one bit, every bump in the road made his head thump painfully and his stomach lurch.

"okay here we are."

"cool thanks Kakashi-sensei"

"no problem, now you" he then averted his gaze towards Sasuke "if I see you in school tommorow you are in so much trouble and as a punishment I will have you come stay with me till your better, got it?" secretly Sasuke was rather tempted to go in tommorow, a few days away from Sai sounded great. He'd definately use the old I forgot what you said excuse tommorow, maybe he'd play on it a bit as well the more days away the better...but for now he had to act like it was a horrible idea.

"yeah whatever" with that Sasuke undid his seatbelt and slowly with a bit of help from Naruto got out of the car after Naruto had closed the door Kakashi opened his window "I'll see you tommorow Naruto, Sasuke make sure to get some rest and tell Sai he has to wake you up every 3 hours." with that he pulled away from the curb and soon he was out of sight completely.

"well come on lets get you inside" with that Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and had him place his arm around his neck while he placed his own arm around the ravens waist and the two began walking, not aware of a pair of eyes watching them dangerously from the tree located in Sasuke's front garden.

* * *

"Nice house Sasuke"

"hmm it was my mother who decorated it, I always found it really girly...."

"I think it looks really nice" replied the blonde with a smile

"im guessing your gay then" came the ravens blunt reply

"ehhh! no!...well um yes...don't tell anyone..." at this the blonde lowered his head a huge blush forming over his cheeks.

"heh I wouldn't worry no one will shun you in this house or tell your secret, if you were listening I live with Sai...did it not click."

"wait do you mean your gay too?"

"yep"

"oh cool...well um anyway wheres your bedroom?" at the question a blush formed on the blondes cheeks. That probably wasn't the best thing to ask the boy after he just told him that tad bit of information...

"upstairs first bedroom on the left."

"uh kay..."

After a little while the pair had finally conquored the stairs, there wasn't to many only about 18 or 20, but they were rather steep and the steps were very high, but to no surprise the upstairs looked just as nice as the downstairs, yet for some reason Sasuke's bedroom was a total mess, the bed was only half made, the blinds were broken and there was a crack in the window, clothes were piled on the floor, in short it was worse than his...

"sorry about the mess, I usually tidy up when I get in..."

"haha don't worry about it, my rooms no better, anyway do you want help getting changed or are you okay?"

"um I think tha..."

"I knew it. You really do have someone else!" At the sudden voice Sasuke's eyes widened to double there size as he sharply turned his head making his eyes blur but that didn't matter now...Sai was home early and he wasn't happy...

"Sai!, No its not what your thinking"

"then what is it!" suddenly Sai's gaze locked with Naruto's "Get away from him, he belongs to me!"

"jeesh whats your problem im not with him, he's sick and I was told to help him! and he doesn't belong to you!" whats with this guy?

"Sasuke, get away from him NOW!" after he said this Sasuke muttered a near silent sorry and moved out of Narutos embrace and stumbled over to Sai tumbling into his arms as he was hit by another dizzy spell "I suggest you leave, he's my boyfriend so hes NOT available." spat Sai to Naruto as he lifted Sasuke into his arms and placed him roughly onto the bed.

"...Fine. Get better soon Sasuke" with that naruto left the room and a few minutes later Sai heard the beautiful sound of the door close and watched naruto walk down the pathway leading to the gate. He then looked over at Sasuke who was attempting to get up from the bed. The raven knew the Sai he loved wasn't there at the moment and he had to get away otherwise a concussion would be the least of his worries.

"Where do you think your going Sasuke-K~u~n, tell me, tell me how much better he is than me"

"Sai please you don't understand Naruto's no..." the raven haired boy never finished his sentence as Sai backhanded him sending him completly off the bed and onto the floor only to have Sai grab the front of his shirt and pull him up "Looks like I need to teach you that lesson again Sasuke. You belong to me and no one else, you will be mine until the day you die."

"Sai please..."

_Why bother those pleas just fell upon death ears as once again the one Sasuke loved the most caused him pain once more ....._

**To be Continued**

**Maybe......it depends on you guys, I get enough people saying they like it, i'll continue if not neh I'll just work on Time :)**

**yeah I know the chapters pretty slow but hey its just an intro towards the main story :)**

**And no the summary isn't wrong, Sasuke is a gang leader I just want to show how badly Sai has affected his mind into just giving up, there will be a few flashbacks from Sasuke's gang members explaining about how Sasuke use to be before he met Sai, for instance as a small spoiler he use to carry a gun and a knife but he stopped after Sai found them and got the wrong idea :)**

**it does get better though, Naruto gives Sasuke courage but can he bring back the old Sasuke?**

**Well review i'll update and you'll find out x3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter x3**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, im glad that some people want to see this story continue :)**

**Oh yeah also just to say as much as I love the guy im totally evil to Sasuke in this fic :3 but do not worry Naru-chan will make Sasu better so I won't have to be evil to Sasuke anymore, which will make me :D**

Pain...That was all he could feel as his body finally stopped falling and hit the floor, all he wanted to do was lie there yet from fear that it wasn't over yet he tried to get up only to have a searing pain run through his leg making him gasp and fall back down once again, why?, why did Sai do this to him?, Were all those words of love meaningless, did he just say them so he could have a sex buddy...It was times like these that the young Raven wondered why he hadn't left the older boy, but deep down he already knew that answer.

"now Sasuke-Kun, have we learned our lesson?" came Sai's cold voice as he walked down the very stairs he had, only moments ago thrown his so called boyfriend down, an evil smile plastered onto his face. "well Sasuke?"

"yes" came the weak answer from the boy, the pain in his leg wasn't getting any better in fact it was getting worse. It wasn't anything new though, he'd felt this pain before many times and knew even without a doctors word that it was broken...

"good, now come you need to sleep" Sai then bent down next to Sasuke and lovingly stroked his cheek.

"Sai no...I think my legs broken...please take me to the hospital." replied Sasuke tears brimming his eyes the pain in his leg was mixing with the throbbing in his head and making it near unbearable. "No Sasuke-Kun, you don't need to go to the hospital, your leg will feel better in the morning" came sai's emotionless reply, that wasn't what Sasuke wanted to hear he couldn't go through the night with his leg like this..."Sai no...it hurts...please."

"then i'll give you some painkillers, now time for bed" with that Sai scooped Sasuke up into his arms making the boy cry out as he on purposely smacked his leg against the wall. "oops sorry Sasuke-kun" with that Sai began to climb the stairs and eventually made it into the bedroom where he quite literally dropped Sasuke on the bed causing more tears to fall from his onyx eyes.

"Sai,..Sai please"

"oh shut up and take it like a man. I have something that will take the pain away, I'll be right back" with that said Sai left the room only to reappear a few minutes later with a small black bag Sasuke recognised immediately in hand.

"Sai no,...I know what you're thinking and the answer is no"

"hmm you'll thank me for this when your no longer in pain" Sai then reached in and pulled out a small bottle and disposable needle and placed the sharp tip on the cap of the bottle and filled the needle, then dropping the empty bottle onto the bed he made his way over to Sasuke. "turn your head to the side." it wasn't a loving instruction it was a blunt order "no Sai,...I don't want this"

"and I don't want to see you in pain. Now turn your head or I will do it for you." well he had lost either way so stifling a sob Sasuke turned his head exposing his neck to Sai, the older boy then starting gently tapping the vein in his neck, after a minute or so he stopped and placed the tip of the needle at Sasuke's now raised vein and slowly pushed the needle in making the raven gasp, he'd never had a needle in his neck before and he never wanted one again...the liquid inside the needle wasn't much better as it burned through his blood stream, thankfully though he didn't feel it for long as not even 10 seconds after Sai had started he was out cold.

* * *

.With Naruto the next day.

wow today had been boring...it already felt like the blond had been in school 8 hours but in reality it was only 3. And each minute had proved painfully slow, as he expected Sasuke wasn't in so he had no one to talk to, but he was sure the raven haired boy would be back soon, at least he hoped he would be, cause in truth the blond boy needed help, he'd already gotten lost more times than he could count, and now he was at another challenge. Lunch.

He already knew how to get to and buy lunch since he followed Sasuke yesterday but now the raven haired boy was absent...he had no one to sit with.

So now here he was in the middle of Konoha Highs cafeteria trying to find a place to sit, which was proving hard as almost every table was full.

"OI Naruto!"

"huh" almost certain he was the only Naruto at the school the blond boy turned and a smile appeared on his face, finally some familiar people.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru" he greeted happily as he approached them

"yo pull up a seat mate" came Kiba's happy voice as he stood and gently pushed Naruto towards a seat which he gladly accepted.

"so your Sasuke's new friend then?" pried Kiba leaning over and smiling at Naruto. "well I wouldn't call myself his friend, I just met the guy" replied naruto as he leaned away from Kiba's ever closer face. "Honestly Kiba your so troublesome, the guy just sat down and already your in his face...Literally" came Shikamarus bored voice as he yanked his over hyped friend back.

"so um are you guys Sasuke's friends?" Questioned Naruto while looking at Shikamaru.

"yeah, but not just us. The others are in the Que for lunch still. They should be here in a sec though...ah there they are" Spoke Kiba as he climbed onto the table to get a better view.

"get down from there!" yelled Shikamaru as he yanked Kiba down. "anyway there is a reason we..well Kiba called you over, but we'll wait for the others to get here till we ask you."

"um okay..." 'aw man I hope I haven't done anything wrong..."

* * *

After a couple of minutes the large table was surprisingly full all except two seats near the back, Naruto had already been introduced to everyone and felt quite happy sitting with them. He was amazed that he could actually remember everyone, next to him was Kiba, then Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee Neji and 3 older students, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. They were in there final year of High school now so they were what Kiba called the gangs transport system as between the 3 they all got lifts to and from school. He also added that now Naruto was in the gang he would also get rides to school. But that's what also got Kiba started on the main reason Naruto was sitting with them...

"so basically we all waited at Suigestu's house for Sasuke and Sai for half an hour and the guy's never turned up, so in the end we had to go without them only to find Sasuke at school already,...looking like death warmed over...so in other words do you know what was wrong with the guy?"

"well I'm not sure how it happened, but when I first saw him he was walking to school and he nearly passed out so I grabbed him, and well that's when I noticed he had a large gash on the back of his head, so that's why I stayed with him all day, anyway at the end of the day he actually did pass out so Kakashi and I went to the nurse and she said he had a concussion, so he won't be in for a little while." explained Naruto feeling slightly nervous with all the eyes on him.

"WA!! Sasuke-Kun has a concussion!" cried Ino as she slammed her hands on the table standing up

"weren't you listening pig, he just told us that" came Sakura's annoyed reply as she also stood with her fist raised.

"who are you calling pig billboard brow!"

"um...do they?"

"yes its natural...just very troublesome when your trying to sleep."

'hmm Ino called Sasuke. Sasuke-Kun I wonder if she knows about him'

"hey Shikamaru" whispered Naruto as he leaned in "hmm what" "um do they know that Sasuke's.."

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

You hate everything about me, why do you love me?"

"ah sorry guys be right back" yelled suigetsu as he pulled out his phone and walked away from the group.

"must be Sasuke..uh you were saying",

"uh don't. Don't worry about it" replied Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head earning him a weird look from Shikamaru but he shook it off and continued on his lunch anyway.

* * *

"Sasuke., whats up?"

"Suigetsu,...I need your help.." came Sasuke's tired reply

"uh with what...and may I say you sound terrible mate."

"I just woke up, but listen I need you to come to my place, I fell down the stairs last night and I think i've broken my leg"

"uh how the hell did you manage that!?"

"I felt dizzy and slipped...I wasn't in pain at the time, so Sai carried me upstairs, but now I'm in agony and Sai's gone out and his mobile's off."

"Oh right, totally forgot about the whole concussion thing for a minute there. Well anyway sit tight I'm going to go sign out then i'll be right over. kay" its all an act...

"Kay, thanks."

"no probs, later"

"later" with that Sasuke hung up with Suigetsu following suit, he then placed his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the table.

"hey Juugo Sasuke fell down the stairs and thinks he's broken his leg, so I'm gonna need you to come give me a hand to get him to the hospital." at this almost everyone's heads turned towards Suigetsu.

"and where pray tell is Sai?" came Shikamaru's blunt question that Naruto couldn't help but nod his head at.

"He went out, Suke told me that it happened last night, he felt dizzy and tripped, didn't notice the pain then, Sai took him up to bed, he just woke up and hes in agony...in short, thats all he told me"

"so in other words..."

"yep. Man I wish he'd just stand up to him,...I mean wheres the Sasuke we used to know...but anyway I can't leave him to suffer longer than neccesary, ready juugo?"

"yes" with that juugo stood and both boys left the cafeteria.

"what did Suigetsu mean by stand up to him,...and the Sasuke you used to know...?" came Naruto's confused question...and he thought he was lost to begin with.

"Basically in other words. Sasuke didn't fall down the stairs, he was pushed and he didn't notice the pain means he did and Sai couldn't care and took him upstairs anyway and knowing him, knocked Sasuke out. do you get it now"

"wait you mean Sai...Sai hurts Sasuke?"

"yes. When Sasuke first met Sai, he seemed like a really nice guy, totally harmless. But not even 2 months later Sasuke was coming in with black eyes, cuts and broken bones and slowly he was changing, he wasn't the Sasuke we all loved, so in the end we cornered him and made him talk, that basically ended with us comforting him throughout break because he couldn't stop crying. Then Sai came over to us and left with Sasuke...Next day he came in with a broken arm. You see Naruto what Sai did not tell Sasuke was the fact he's a psychopath, so now Sasuke's stuck in a near loveless relationship that he can't escape from, and even though he says he loves Sai its just a lie he's created in his mind to make himself feel better. In truth Sasuke probably wouldn't care if a police officer showed up one day and told him Sai had been murdered or commit suicide or what not...thats how low he would sink to get away from him."

as Shikamaru finished explaining Naruto felt bile rise in his throat...he'd been there, if he knew he could of stopped Sai,..he could of saved Sasuke from more pain, but instead he had left the boy...how could he face him now? How could he call himself Sasuke's friend...

"Naruto you okay?..."

"No Kiba im not okay...I was there I could of stopped this. But instead I let Sai intimidate me into leaving, I left Sasuke with that monster..." at that moment the bell rung signaling the end of lunch yet no one on the table went to move all around them people were moving in and out trying to get to lessons, yet the world seemed still to Naruto, how he wished he could go back in time, but even he was smart enough to know that was impossible.

* * *

It was now the end of school and Naruto was standing with everyone from lunch as they waited for Suigetsu, the boy had called about 20 minutes ago saying he was just dropping an unconscious Sasuke at his brothers house, then he'd be at the school to give the news and make the drop offs.

Then as if on cue Karin spotted Suigetsu's old blue BMW coming down the road, then pull into the school parking area. Once Suigetsu had finished parking he and Juugo got out only to be bombarded by everyone.

"okay, okay, jeesh let me get out of the car why don't you...but anyway it was broken, pretty badly as well so he has to go back in a couple of days. At the moment the swellings to bad to put it in plaster, so its just heavily bandaged for now, but it will heal in time. But let me say its a good thing he doesn't do sports, otherwise he would be royally screwed"

"phew, thank god...But I thought you said he was unconscious,...was the pain that bad" came Karins worried question, it was no secret that all of Sasuke's female friends had a crush on him...but atleast they unlike the other girls realised the could never have him,...

"nah, they just had to knock him out so they could get the bones back in place. He should be quite greatful though, they were originally just going to numb his leg, but they decided against it after they saw the X-rays, so Sasuke is one lucky guy since those "numbing" injections don't work. And I say this from experience."

"Well at least he's going to be okay, even if it does take a while...I really do dread the day we get a call from Itachi saying something is really badly wrong with Sasuke." Came Shikamaru's lazy voice from the back

"pff if that day ever did happen, I think we all agreed on killing Sai in the most painful way possible, did we not?" replied Kiba raising his fist to emphasize that he meant all of what he just said.

"yeah,...but why do we have to wait,...I don't see why we can't just get Sasuke away from Sai now...Suigetsu you have a bedroom that you don't use right?"

"hmm as much as I would like to agree with you Neji, you know we can't, if we did that we'd be putting Sasuke in danger, Sai believes Sasuke belongs to him and would stop at nothing to get him back...even if he had to kill Sasuke in the process"

"grr this is so frustrating, why the hell won't he fight back!, Sasuke could kick Sai's arse into the next century!" yelled Kiba

"easy Kiba, I know its frustrating but,...as much as this hurts to say, its not our place to help Sasuke. Sasuke needs to help himself if he ever wants to get his confidence back."

looking on at the group squabbling infront of him was driving him crazy, he had no idea what they were on about...well he did, but he didn't...what did they mean by Sasuke not fighting back and how he has no confidence anymore...uh it was so annoying!

"HEY!..." the shout had left his lips before he even had a chance to think and soon everyone had there eyes on him "what the hell do you mean, how has Sasuke changed, what was he like before Sai came into the picture...I'm fed up of being left half in the dark, now will you please tell me!"

"Sorry Naruto...we kind of forgot you were new here. Anyway I guess I should start from the beginning..."

**To be continued**

**Don't you just love a good old cliffhanger *dodges various sharp weapons* **

**well anyway like last time, you want an update you need to review :) show me how much you want it x3**

**Next chapter is a flashback to how Sasuke used to be ^ ^**

**Oh and where the needle and sedative stuff came from you ask?...well keep in mind Sai is a psychopath, so they are for if he goes into one,...which is everyday but Sasuke doesn't have the guts to ever use one on Sai...yes Sai is a total arse in this xP**

**And yes it may be a shocker but most chapters in this will be about this long...yes I'm scared to xD**

**But that is why it may take me a while to do updates xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 :)**

**You all get to see what Sasuke was like before Sai, how he met Sai, and what made him fear Sai...so in other words alot in once chapter with such little words xD**

**oh and forgot to mention, if you listen to 3 days grace "I hate everything about you" you shall see how I got the idea for this fic xD**

**well enjoy**

"well Sasuke met Sai about a year ago now...so um I may not remember every little detail. But anyway..."

/Flashback/

_"gee you sure took your time Uchiha." deadpanned Kiba as Sasuke walked perfectly over the annoying ice and snow that had landed overnight, but what could one expect in the middle of winter..._

_"Shut it dog breath, unless you haven't noticed its slightly icy." came Sasuke's deadly reply as he glared at Kiba._

_"teehee I wish you would loosen up for once man" exclaimed Suigetsu as he came up from behind and placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders_

_"You have got 3 seconds to remove your arm."_

_"aww what did the ice prince wake up on the wrong side of the freezer" chuckled Suigetsu ignoring Sasuke's glare. "well come on then lets go" with that Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's arm and spun him around so he would slip and fall on his arse, the fall itself had stunned him for a bit, but the anger from what the white haired boy did surfaced immediately and soon he was on his feet and looking ready to kill someone._

_"Suigetsu!,...YOU STUPID BASTARD!" at the level of Sasuke's voice Suigetsu stopped laughing and suddenly began fearing for his life. "jee mate can't you take a joke, heh heh" 'shit he's going to kill me...'_

_"hey. Suigetsu you are so troublesome. Sasuke come on forget about it, don't waste your energy on him. Now lets go."_

_"hmm whatever" with that Sasuke turned and walked away silently steaming, sighing Shikamaru turned to face Suigetsu and Kiba_

_"honestly when will you two learn to not antaganize him. He has a bad enough temper as it is, without you two making it worse." with that Shikamaru also turned and went to catch up to Sasuke to see if he could calm him down, the last thing he needed was a moody Sasuke at school with a bunch of annoying little kids,..._

* * *

_Once the group finally reached school Sasuke's temper had yet to improve, infact it was worse thanks to Suigetsu and his stupid jokes...how Shikamaru wanted to punch him._

_But it got worse when the group were at there lockers and a little freshman ran straight into Sasuke's locker door, causing it to smack him square in the head making him drop all his books, instantly he turned grabbed the kid by the neck and smacked him against the locker bringing his fist up, only to stop as he realised what he was about to do, silently apologising he dropped the kid, the moment he touched the floor he ran, though no one could blame him. _

_Sasuke had one of the worst reputations at Konoha High...so that was nothing new._

_But for the new teacher, who was also Sasuke's godfather that behaviour wasn't acceptable. "Sasuke!, pick up your books and come with me."_

_Kakashi sounded mortified and angry, but Sasuke could care less as he picked up his books and continued walking to his form room. Kakashi didn't scare him. Hell what could he do anyway?._

_"Sasuke!. Come back here now, or you are grounded till you die" _

_uhh the stupid grounding threat...how Sasuke wished Kakashi would just dissapear, sighing he continued to his form and eventually got there only to have Ino come up and hug him from behind. _

_"Ino, please get off, im not in the mood today" at the words Ino released her hold and was instantly infront of Sasuke her hand on his forhead _

_"AH! My dear Sasuke-Kun has a fever...I have to get you to the nurse" uh god she was so annoying, he almost thanked the heavens when Shikamaru walked in "Ino, knock it of, he doesn't have a fever, he's just angry...again." _

_"uh! again! now what?"_

_"long story, but it involves dog breath and fish boy..."_

_"hmm, don't worry Sasuke-Kun i'll deal with them for you!" squealled Ino as she clung onto Sasuke again. He was beginning to lose his patience now but before he could speak his thoughts Iruka walked into the room._

_"Ino please take your seat, Sasuke your to go to the principle's office immediately." at the words Ino slumped in dissapointment but went to her seat anyway, while Sasuke just remained in his seat as though ignoring Iruka's last order_

_"Sasuke did you hear me...Sasuke..." now Iruka was getting annoyed "Uchiha Sasuke!, go to the principle's office now!, your looking at suspension as it is, so I wouldn't go making it any worse, now move!" with that Sasuke gathered his things and left, not because he cared about the punishment, but because he wanted to get away from Iruka's yelling. So slowly he trudged to Tsunade's office preparing himself for all the yelling, no doubt Kakashi told her everything he saw, fucking traitor._

* * *

_Well after 20 minutes of continous yelling Tsunade finally told Sasuke that he was suspended for 3 days, that didn't bother him though. 3 days to relax and not have to get up at the crack of dawn. That sounded great..._

_So now he was on his way home, totally lost in his thoughts, he only registered what he was doing when he heard a loud beep and someone grab his waist and pull him back. _

_He...He was almost killed, or badly hurt at the least, he then became curious as to who had pulled him back, looking behind him he felt his heart skip a beat. Behind him was a boy with pure black hair and eyes, and skin that could make snow jealous,...he was perfection. "are you okay" god even his voice was perfect...."im fine...thanks." Sasuke then looked down a blush on his face. He never needed help before so thanks felt so foreign to him, but the boy seemed to like his polite word as he smiled at him, he then stood up and put his hand out infront of him as a gesture for Sasuke to take it, which he did so._

_"my name is Sai by the way, whats yours?"_

_"Sasuke."_

_/end flashback/_

"Sai then offered to walk Sasuke home, which he agreed to and the two began talking, and before Sasuke knew it he was invited to go to a club with Sai friday night, naturally when the day came we went with him to check the guy out and what not...and he fooled us all with that fake smile of his, we gave Sasuke our consent and he spent the rest of the evening with Sai, they left about midnight cause Sasuke was incredibly drunk and Sai said he'd take him home...Sasuke said he didn't remember what happened that night, but he reckons he didn't have any alchohol, which got us curious we knew Sasuke wasn't lying since he didn't drink, it annoyed him that he couldn't remember what went on with him and Sai that night though, but in the end he forgot about it...

but we have a good hunch what Sai did when they got home...but I don't want to go into detail, all I will say is Sasuke came to my house covered in bruises and limping the next day...Sai told him that when he tried to get him upstairs he tripped...total bull. But anyway can you see now why we get so annoyed when we see Sasuke just take what Sai gives him?."

for awhile Naruto was stunned, he couldn't believe the boy Shikamaru had just talked about was Sasuke...he sounded to tough to be that weak boy the blond met yesterday. Yet he was...

"why?...Why doesn't he fight back, you haven't told me that. But before you do, is the reason something I would want to know?..."

"You probably wouldn't like the answer very much. Lets just say its the reason we promised to kill Sai if he ever did something like it again."

"tell me...If I want to be able to help Sasuke, i'll need to know" as he said this Naruto squinted his eyes,...from the look on Shikamaru's face this wasn't going to be nice information.

" be...uh...Im sorry its,...I can't, can one of you guys." as he said this Kiba stepped forward eyes hard. "basically, he beat Sasuke till he couldn't move from the pain, then tied him to the bed and...he raped him." as he finished Kiba looked away tears almost brimming his eyes...Sasuke was one of his best friends and thinking about this was so painful.

"he...he what?" that was a rather large shock to the blonde,..but no."...no...Kiba this is not a funny joke!" yelled Naruto tears in his eyes.

"who the fuck is joking!" Kiba then went right up infront of Naruto only to have Shikamaru grab his shoulder and gently pull him back.

"now do you see. Why we get so angry and protective over Sasuke...even though he brushes it of and says Sai didn't hurt him during sex and he wasn't unwilling so it isn't rape, and he doesn't mind cause he loves Sai and they were going to do it eventually,but...most...most people don't go to that extreme to get it from there partners, what Sasuke seems to forget is how badly Sai hurt him that night, and he tied him down for crying out loud, if that isn't rape then what it!...Sai is juat a sick bastard who quite frankly belongs in an asylum!."

that was it after hearing all of that Naruto knew where he was headed next...

"Shikamaru...where does Sasuke's brother live?"

**To Be Continued**

**Im starting to like cliffhangers xD...but anyway you should know the drill by now, want an update then review :)**

**Next chapter Naruto goes to Itachi's house to see Sasuke...does love blossom?...review and you shall find out xD**

**Oh and the next chapter should be up before Xmas if not then it won't be up till the 27th...since im at my nans for christmas and boxing day.**

**So if I don't get it up on time Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**lol my fastest update yet don't you love me xD**

**But anyway I want to take the time to say thank you to all who have read this story so far, I almost fell of my bed when I went to story stats and saw that this story already has 409 hits, 9 favs and 9 alerts x3**

**So thank you everyone, this may not seem much to some but to me seeing as how this is only 3 chapters (not counting this one) long and its on 400+ hits im so happy T.T**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ *bear hugs you all* **

Itachi's house 

'uh man it feels like someone stuffed cotton wool in my head' thought Sasuke as he began to wake up, slowly opening his eyes he noticed he wasn't in the hospital anymore, which came as a relief,...but he wasn't at his house either. He then began to look around slightly panicked, but he relaxed the moment he saw his brother coming through the door, 'of course, Itachi said he had his living room redone...it looks good'

"hey how you feeling?" came Itachi's gentle voice as he sat on the table infront of the sofa that Sasuke was currently lieing on.

"like shit" came the dazed reply from the younger Uchiha as he tried and failed to sit up. It felt like he was on a frigging merry go round...and his tongue felt so weird, infact it felt like someone had jammed a hunk of cotton wool into his mouth as well as his head.

at this Itachi's eyes softened more, he was use to his brother telling him he'd broke some body part again, but he'd never had him at his house straight after the injury had occured so he had no idea what to do...but all he could guess was lots of painkillers and rest. ' hmm maybe I should go to the library when Sasuke falls asleep again and find a medical book or something...at least that way i'll have some idea of what im doing. Why can't being a genius cover this to...but anyway might as well start conversation...' "so you hungry?" 'oh real smart question Itachi you idiot...of course he won't be hungry."

"No...but sick to my stomach, yes." Sasuke then turned onto his side wincing slightly at jogging his leg "Itachi could I be a pain and ask you to get me a couple of paracetamol please..."

"uh sure" Itachi then stood and left the room leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

'well I better enjoy the peace while I can, chances are Sai's going to be getting me when he gets home, whenever that is,...thinking of which' "hey Itachi.."

"yeah" came the reply from the kitchen "what time is it?...and has Sai called?"

"um its 3:53pm and no he hasn't. why?"

"just wondering."

"hmm kay, well anyway your lucky, last two in the packet, I'll have to get some more in a couple of hours..." Itachi then passed Sasuke a glass of water and the pills "hmm on second thoughts, let me get a bucket before you take those, I can't have you puking all over my new sofa." at this Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'idiot just because I feel sick doesn't mean Im going to be...'

* * *

After 10 minutes Sasuke was once again sleeping as the pills had taken affect and taken away the pain so he could sleep peacefully, and Itachi still had yet to tell Sasuke he was going to be staying with him for the next week, then after that he'd be going to Kakashi's since he had to go back to Uni...Sasuke was going to hate him. But that was at the back of his mind as got ready to go out, only to have someone knocking on the door.

sighing he made his way downstairs to stop the annoying banging before it woke Sasuke up again...the last thing he needed was a moody Sasuke.

Opening it he smiled, all of Sasuke's friends minus the younger girls were standing there with Shikamaru at the front of them with a new face to his right.

"hey Shikamaru, guys, im guessing your here to see Sasuke..."

"naturally. Oh this is Naruto by the way" Shikamaru then looked at Naruto "Naruto this is Sasuke's brother Itachi."

"hey"spoke Itachi calmly looking over Naruto 'interesting..' "well anyway Sasuke's asleep at the moment, but come in, i'll go wake him up and tell him your here" after he said that everyone entered the house and followed Itachi into the living room. The older boy then began to nudge Sasuke till his eyes began to flutter then open slightly.

"Suke, your friends are here" as he said this Sasuke slowly turned his head so he could see the others, he then gave a small smile and tried sitting up again, which with a bit of help he was able to do. "well I'm going to head of now, i'll be back in about an hour" with that Itachi gently patted the top of Sasuke's head and left the house.

"you okay man?" questioned Kiba as he took up Itachi's previous seat on the table.

"well in short the sickness has finally gone, and I don't feel anywhere near as dizzy as I did half an hour ago...so other than the ache in my leg im fine." replied Sasuke smiling slightly, his eyes then caught a flash of yellow, turning his head he saw none other that Naruto.

though said boy looked rather nervous to be inside the house...'might as well show him he doesn't have to worry' "yo Naruto. These boneheads won you over already?" chuckled Sasuke only for him to stop a few seconds later "relax will you, my brother isn't the type of guy to judge a book kay."

"kay..." came the near silent reply from Naruto. 'okay what happend to the hyped up blonde I met the other day?' "you okay Naruto?"

"no im not okay...like to know why?"

"uh I guess"

"Im not okay because I know about Sai Sasuke. And the fact you don't fight back...why?, the guys told me what you were like before Sai, so why not show that type of strength now damnit!" yelled Naruto, catching Sasuke slightly off guard...after proccessing the words he sent a glare to his blabbermouth friends and then looked back at Naruto. "I...I have my reasons okay."

"no its not okay Sasuke! You need to fight back, or do something at least!"

"oh yeah like what!" now the shouts were getting louder, chances were high the neighbours could hear everyword, but hey who cared. Let them hear.

"I don't know, but for gods sake Sasuke, if you can lead a gang like Taka then surely you can kick Sai's arse!" argued Naruto his temper rising.

"don't you think i've tried." spat Sasuke as he glared at Naruto "do you think I just sit there and take it?, well your fucking wrong, I try to fight him but everytime he manages to corner me somehow, he knows me better then I think and he uses my weaknesses against me everytime...I hate him. I hate him so fucking much, I just want him to drop dead somewhere! I can't do anything without him being right behind me breathing down my neck. Im sick of it." as he finished the tears were rolling down his face, but he finally said it...he finally admitted to himself that he hated Sai, yet he felt no pang of guilt at all.

"then let us help you!" Naruto then moved and hugged Sasuke, at first the raven tensed but soon found himself relaxing in Naruto's warm embrace. He also found he quite liked Naruto's scent, he smelt like Ramen and roses?...but now Sasuke was in a postition he was unsure of, should he hug back and accept help or should he just push Naruto away like he did everyone else these days?.

He hated being stuck in positions like this where he couldn't get away and couldn't decide what to do...so in the end he placed his arms around Naruto returning the embrace, he felt so safe with Naruto, he felt as though Naruto could protect him from anything...he felt love when he was around Naruto.

What No! he couldn't be thinking about that, if Sai found out he had feelings for another guy then both he and Naruto would pay the price...

"Naruto...Thank you, but I think this is something I need to handle on my own...If Sai see's you with me again he'll, he'll get the wrong idea, so it would be best if we didn't speak or see each other anymore...your free to hang out with Shikamaru, Kiba and the others, i'll just say I fell out with them,...but please just stay away from me..." as he finished the tears were like small rivers,...that hurt him so much to say, his friends were the only reason he bothered to get up for school anymore and to not be able to hang out with them anymore...that thought hurt...more than any wound Sai could inflict upon him.

"Sasuke...hmm" with that Naruto leaned in and placed his lips over the Ravens...

**To Be Continued**

**Yes im just that fucking evil xD**

**Most of this came from experience may I say xD, The worrying how to treat a broken bone, my old best friends mum, really really smart woman qualifications coming out of her ears, but totally brain dead when it comes to medical care for a busted leg, so she went to the library and got out like 5 books...yeah she is kind of crazy, how hard is it to take care of someone with a broken bone xD, then the feeling sick from being knocked out is very true...that was my own personal experience, I couldn't stand longer than 10 minutes for 2 weeks, sit up for about 2 days or eat anything other than soup for a week T.T**

**It was horrid xP. **

**But anyway...**

**Naruto kissed Sasuke x3, but how will Sasuke react,...well you know the drill by now, want an update you've got to review :)**

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to review so far, you guys give me the inspiration to continue this so thank you *hugs all who have reviewed***


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I want to apologize for the long ass wait T.T So sorry about that,...everything was rather busy here though.**

**But this chapter is sort of an icebreaker as it has humour in it, unlike the other chapters xD**

**Thank you to those who took the time to review as well, its greatly appreciated :)**

at first the boy had no idea what to do, he was frozen to the seat. Then suddenly a hit of rage came over him 'what the hell does this idiot think he's doing, I just met him!'

with that Sasuke swung out his fist which Naruto barely avoided "you dobe!, I only just met you and your already kissing me!, how dense are you!"

after he finished yelling the ravens eyes locked over to his friends who were currently trying to stifle there laughter, which just made the boy even angrier.

"What the fuck is so godamn funny you arsewipes!"

"hahaha man Naruto you weren't kidding were you" 'grr there ignoring me!' "I asked you gits a question. Whats. So. Funny?"

"I mean when you told us your plan we had our doubts, but wow we take back what we said, your plan worked beautifully"

"teehee Thanks Kiba" replied the blonde as he scratched the back of his head. Okay now Sasuke's temper was at its peak.

"HEY!, Will one of you bastards answer me or am I suddenly invisible!"

"oh sorry mate,...well basically Naruto came up with the idea that if he kissed you, you'd blow a gascet and well maybe go back to the way you used to be. And it worked" Shikamaru answered with a smile plastered on his face, after he took it in the ravens eyes widened, Shikamaru was right, he hadn't felt so strong over someone for ages...it felt nice.

"thank you..." was his silent reply to the group.

"no probs man, but its Naruto you owe full credit to, now since your staying with your brother this week we expect you to keep this attitude up, otherwise we'll have to get Naruto to kiss you again. Comprende" came Suigetsu's voice from behind the sofa.

"whate...WHAT!, Itachi never said that!"

"ahh, oops...well think of it as a break away from Sai"

"You have a point,...fuck my leg hurts, those paracetemol suck..." replied Sasuke as he laid back down again and tried to block out the pain. He just had to wait till Itachi got back..."oh yeah forgot to ask, when do I have to go back to the hellhole?"

"what school" came Kiba's dense reply

"no. The friggin hospital..."

"oh right, um Suigetsu you know don't you" replied Kiba looking over at Suigetsu, said boy nodded then looked at Sasuke "you have to go back tommorow, between 1 and 4, they said something about another X-ray in case you need surgery as well." as the boy finished Sasuke's face almost paled, no way, even if he needed surgery he'd refuse,...that was one of his biggest fears...

"oh great...im sure you all realise that if I do need surgery I shall need help escaping..."

"haha, honestly mate you still scared of a little knife" mocked Kiba jokingly

"its not the knife I dislike, its the thought of being at total mercy to someone with a knife, I mean what if they make a mistake?" argued Sasuke

"Okay, then answer this, when you had appendicitis what was better the searing pain, that had you in tears or the surgery that got rid of the pain and saved your life?"

"pff that was different Shikamaru, Besides I don't remember much from that day, they had me so friggin drugged up I would of said yes to anything...but anyway I don't want this conversation, I may not even need a friggin operation so can we act like I don't please."

"whatever Sasuke, but were not helping you this time. You have avoided way to much and this time were putting our foots down...haha get it foot" laughed Kiba finding his own joke hysterical. Not realising the incoming pillow till he found himself on the floor.

"oh shut up Kiba..." mumbled Sasuke leaning back on the 1 less pillow sofa. But hey at least he hit the brunette. Square in the head need he add.

"oww. Man that hurt" moaned Kiba as he rubbed his head and butt at the same time. "oh yeah, you want us to call Sai to tell him?"

"Nah, whats the point, he won't bother coming." replied Sasuke casually as he began reading a magazine he just found down the side of the sofa 'heh I don't look at porn my arse...Im so holding this against him.' "hey any of you want to flick through this?, Ironic really 2 years ago i'd think they were hot and a dream come true, now I would only think the same if I was interested in girls...heh"

"ooh I'll take a look" came Suigetsu's voice from behind as he gladly took the magazine from Sasuke.

"so going back a minute, you said Sai wouldn't bother coming, but I thought he loved you Sasuke?..." at the voice everyone's heads turned to Naruto, they kept on forgetting that he knew nothing from the groups past...

"heh, your talking about the same guy who couldn't be bothered to sit with Sasuke for 3 hours after he had his appendix removed, even though we told him Sasuke wanted him cause he was scared." replied Shikamaru angrily.

"hey I was NOT scared...I just felt a little clingy is all..."

"uh huh,...he was scared" echoed Suigestu as he continued flicking through the magazine, his eyes widening every now and again while Karin tried to refrain herself from killing him....

"SHUT UP!"

"dear god whats with all the yelling" came Itachi's voice from the hallway as he entered the house.

"Itachi please tell them I was not scared after I had my appendix out!"

"hmm,...nope sorry little bro, but you were very clingy and everytime a doctor went near you you'd freak out...and you kept crying because you wanted Sai"

"okay, they get the point." spat out Sasuke wishing he could of jumped up and clamped a hand over his brothers mouth before he got to the crying part...arsehole. "also care to tell me why you didn't mention I was staying here for the week?"

"haha aww did I embarass Suke-chan...Anyway I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd throw a hissy fit." replied Itachi as he walked passed the group and into the kitchen to drop his load of.

"hmm whatever..." huffed Sasuke as he crossed his arms in a pouty way an irritated scowl on his face. Only to have Itachi walk up behind him and ruffle his hair causing a growl to leave his throat.

* * *

After a few hours of random rambles and mocking of teacher's the group currently all lazing around in Itachi's living room decided to head of home as time was getting on a bit, and most of them had to get home for dinner...

So now it was just Itachi and Sasuke together as they sat watching T.V while they silently ate there meals, Sasuke was still trying to hold the pissed of feeling towards Itachi,...but even he had to admit he could never stay mad at his brother, and he got what he wanted. A week away from Sai.

"so, you gonna tell me what you did to screw your leg up?" spoke Itachi, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I told you. I have a concussion I felt dizzy and I fell down the stairs..."

"hmm Sasuke how dumb do you think I am. How your acting now you don't seem to have suffered a concussion serious enough to make you trip. Infact how your acting you don't seem to have a concussion at all" Now Itachi had his eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"What the hell do you no!, you weren't exactly there were you. And oh the cut on the back of my head isn't proof enough!"

"Okay then. How did you get the cut on your head in the first place?" the younger Uchiha had to admit,...his brother was good.

"I...I, I don't want this conversation, so just leave it." 'smooth Sasuke, that was the worlds greatest reply to the worlds smartest prick...'

"i'll leave it when you tell me what happened?, do you think I just overlook things every time you call to say you've broken something, or you've hurt yourself again?, I know something is going on Sasuke, and you can tell me about it, your my baby brother and if someone is hurting you then you can tell me. And i'll help you."

"nothing is going on, now please leave it..."mumbled Sasuke as he placed his half empty plate on the table and turned onto his side, he was trying so hard to stop the tears...how he wanted to tell his brother everything...but he couldn't. He needed Itachi, he couldn't bare the thought of losing him to some of Sai's so called "friends".

"Sasuke..." spoke Itachi softly as he saw his brother try to hold in his tears,...he was used to Sasuke doing this. after there parents had been killed Sasuke would always try not to cry, but he'd always lose to his emotions...this time would be no different as tears began to slowly fall from his perfect skin. Though he wanted to Itachi knew it would be best to leave Sasuke on his own for a little while and not question him further, So slowly he stood and grabbed both plates and headed into the kitchen to dump them in the sink, he then headed upstairs.

An hour later Itachi decided to come back downstairs to find Sasuke fast asleep the T.V still blaring loudly, doing the smart thing Itachi turned it off and turned towards his brother smiling slightly as he brushed some stray raven locks out of Sasuke's eyes...

He then gently picked him up and began carrying him upstairs to his spare room where he gently tucked Sasuke in he then proceeded back to his own bedroom, and back to his thoughts...what was his younger brother hiding from him?...and why did it seem that this all started after Sai came into the picture?

**To Be Continued**

**Uh Sorry for the rushed ending...I have to go out and I want to get this chapter posted before I have to...But Itachi is now catching on to his brothers strange actions, mood swings and very suspicious injuries...But it seems Sai has people in high places that could easily erase Itachi from the picture...**

**And yes the kiss was a well planned prank on Sasuke bet you weren't expecting that one xD**

**And how could I resist Sasuke finding a porn magazine down the side of Itachi's sofa,...**

**Oh and the whole appendix thing came from my own painful experience...though my sister found it hysterical how i acted so clingy afterwards...so I added that for extra humour, since lets face it, when is sasuke ever clingy xD**

**Well you know the drill by now want an update leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but im coming towards the end of year 12, and everything has to be in so I can get into year 13 T.T **

**So I took advantage of the half term and wrote chapter 6 for you :)**

The next morning went as swiftly as Itachi could of hoped, Sasuke woke up at 11am without to much of a fuss and allowed Itachi to help him get dressed and by 12:30pm they were on there way to the hospital. To start with it was a nice quiet journey, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"About 5 minutes" Came Itachi's monotone reply as he kept his eyes on the road. Hoping to set his younger brother a good example for when he learnt how to drive...he'd seriously kill him if he saw Sasuke driving like Suigetsu,...

"great" mumbled Sasuke sarcastically as he began to figit abit.

He suddenly felt rather sick...there were so many other things he'd rather do than go _there _jumping into a pit of ravinous girls was one of them...and that thought alone made him shudder. Images of girls rubbing there breasts up his arms and touching him down...OH NO, He was not going there!..totally gross thought...Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother nudging his shoulder.

"huh what" came his stupid answer as he turned to look at his brother who was currently busying himself with his seatbelt.

"I said where here, so undo your seat belt, and i'll scoop you out" with that Itachi exited the car while Sasuke frowned...he wasn't icecream. He then undid his seatbelt and pulled it of his body so he didn't get tangled up in it.

Itachi then opened the door and swiftly picked his brother up, making Sasuke's arms fly out and wrap around Itachi's neck, he didn't expect his brother to pick him up so swiftly!. "warning would of been nice!" yelled Sasuke as his brother ignored his shock and began walking towards the hospital doors.

"sasuke im picking you up now. Happy" mocked Itachi with a fake smile.

"arsehole" grumbled Sasuke

"language, brat. I'd so flick your forehead if I wasn't stuck carrying you."

"heh, sure you would" chuckled Sasuke, he knew his brother was just joking, he hadn't flicked his head for years.

"watch it, I may get tempted" chuckled Itachi, he always loved his brothers cocky/joking side...though there were times he had to ask why?.

* * *

"well that was a wasted 3 hours" grumbled Sasuke as he slowly hobbled out of the hospital and to Itachi's car, said boy walking right next to him.

"They had to make sure the break would be able to heal on its own Sasuke. Trust me you'd be complaining if they just put it in plaster only for it to not heal right and cripple you." replied Itachi knowingly as he opened the door and helped Sasuke in.

"I guess so, but still one hour to get the x-ray and another hour and a half for the bloody results is pushing it when it only took them half an hour to actually get my leg in plaster....anyway did they tell you when I get this thing of?" questioned Sasuke as he clicked his seatbelt in place.

"10 weeks if you stay of it and actually rest." Itachi then closed the passenger door before he heard Sasuke's curses and slowly made his way to the drivers side. He understood Sasuke's annoyance, no one wants to be cooped up for 10 weeks...but he was going to have to deal with it...he'd have to get Shikamaru to keep him updated on homework...then he had to call the school. They were going to love this just as much as Sasuke.

Sighing he opened his door and got inside. "Look Sasuke, I know it's annoying, but it was either 10 weeks in plaster, or surgery. The break will heal on its own, but they wanted to operate to speed up the recovery. The bone is snapped, and what they wanted to do was put the 2 pieces back together, so then all that would be left is for the bone to heal. That would of taken about 4-5 weeks, but instead the plaster has the surgeons job of keeping the bones in place while they heal. So it's going to take twice as long. If I knew you'd act this way I would of told the doctors to go ahead with the surgery, hell maybe I should go ask if they can" at his last sentence Sasuke's head snapped towards him.

"You wouldn't dare! You know how I feel about that!"

"For god's sake Sasuke, it would be a 1-2 hour operation, and it would be on your leg, not a vital organ! stop being such a child."

"The answer is no! I hate Hospitals, I hate needles and I hate surgeons, now can we just go." as he finished his outburst the young raven turned towards the window sulking. He thought his brother understood his fear.

"Whatever Sasuke." with that Itachi started the engine and soon they were out of the car park and the start of a silent 30 minute journey began.

* * *

Later that day as expected Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu and Naruto came to see Sasuke, said boy was still sulking, so Itachi hoped seeing his friends would cheer him up.

"hey mate" called Kiba as he walked into the living room first, shortly followed by the other 3.

"hey" he replied moodily

"aww come on pal, stop sulking would ya, otherwise us walking here will of been wasted." groaned Suigetsu. He hated it when Sasuke was moody and sulking.

"Trust me, you'd be sulking too if you were told you couldn't walk for 10 weeks."

"Maybe, but we were told that you could of had surgery and it would of taken half the time to heal." countered Shikamaru.

"yes, but im sure you know how much I hate the idea of that" replied Sasuke icily as he glared at Shikamaru's head.

"anyway, im guessing Itachi asked you to come, seeing as how the girls aren't here."

"yep, he said you were being a right moody bastard, and he needed a break from your evil energy, haha" chuckled Kiba as he sat down on the coffee table like he had done the previous day.

"oh yes, feel my rath" chuckled Sasuke in reply to Kiba. Suddenly his eyes caught that glimpse of blonde hair, he'd grown quite fond of "Hey Naruto, you okay?"

"Im fine. Just tired...stupid school" chuckled Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then sit down, the furniture won't bite you" as he said this a blush formed on Naruto's cheek's. He must of looked like an idiot just standing there, so taking the offer he sat down on the 3 seater next to Shikamaru. As he sat said boy nudged him in the ribs and gave him a look, suddenly it clicked.

"Oh yeah um Sasuke, if your leg feels a bit better next weekend would you like to come to my house?...My dad's been wanting to meet you since I told him about you on day one."

"Um sure, that should be fine. I'll have to ask Kakashi though,...and he's harder than my brother."

"haha im sure he'll be okay with it"

"well heres hoping ai Dobe"

"hmph Teme"

**To Be Continued**

**Eh sorry for the bad ending, but my brain has gone dead -.-**

**But next chapter has Kakashi and Minato in it xD**

**and a rather sad bit in it :(**

**But you know the drill want more leave a review ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so terrible for the horrible wait for this chapter . **

**I was hoping to get this up when I posted like Toy soldier's chapter 2 D:, but due to me being a twat I fell down the last 5 stairs at my house 3-4 weeks ago and I fractured my wrist -,- yes im an idiot...I was late for school running like a mad man with un done laces, fell, thought I was fine cause it didn't hurt to much, went to school sat through lesson one by the end I was in agony, went to the nurse she gave me the lecture of the century about coming to school and not calling my mum, I then had to call my mumto ask her to get me cause im Year 12 its our responsibility..., I then got another lecture from her, then spent the following 4 hours in the A&E only to be told what we already knew cause of the swelling and deformity but hey hospital policy and all -.-**

**But anyway its rather hard to type with one hand, and I make so many errors with just one I found it safer to wait till i could type with two to finish this chapter...so here you go ;.; don't hate me to much...**

The week had passed slowly but surely, Sasuke was now currently staying with Kakashi and his wife Anko. And to say he hated it would be an understatement, he hated the woman. Every chance she got Anko would poke at his "clumsiness" at getting a concusion and a broken leg in the same day...such a evil and sadistic woman taking advantage of someone who could just barely walk, but at least she hadn't sunk to the level Itachi had when he first got home and move his crutches so he couldn't reach them, that was seriously annoying, especially when one needs the bathroom and has to practically crawl cause said arsehole above was in the garden.

But anyway the week had passed and now it was time for Sasuke to go to Naruto's house. He wasn't sure if he looked forward to it, or dreaded it. But no backing out now, he was already there "okay here we go, you okay to go to the door yourself, or do you want help" questioned Kakashi smiling underneath his mask.

"im fine" grumbled Sasuke as he undid his seatbelt and exited the car. Once he was out and the door was shut Kakashi opened the window "hey what time do you want me to pick you up again?" "about 6pm" "kay i'll see you then, have fun" with that the window went back up and Kakashi pulled back onto the road. 'he could of waited for me to actually get to the door' thought Sasuke as a small vein popped in his head. "Sasuke?" 'eh that voice' turning around Sasuke was met with the smiling blonde also known as Naruto, to show gratitude Sasuke smiled back lightly and limped over to him.

"hey dobe" smiled Sasuke as he made it over, something seemed of though..."ne Sasuke no crutches?..." okay not the question he was expecting but oh well, small talk leads to good conversations as his mother would always say.

"Nah they get in the way and I can sort of walk" mumbled Sasuke as he thought or the irony since sort of was only flat ground. Stairs and steep slopes were a big no no.

"Well I hope you can get up stairs then" replied Naruto laughing as he pointed to his house, 'of course it had to be the one with the stairs leading to the door' thought Sasuke miserably as he hung his head. "you can't get up stairs can you Sasuke?" chuckled Naruto at the boys reaction to his house "no." came the blunt reply making Naruto chuckle louder "its not funny!" snapped the Raven a blush on his cheeks.

"I know, I know, sorry, come on i'll give you a hand" Naruto then linked his arm around Sasuke's waist and began walking so he took all the weight Sasuke's left leg would of taken if he could walk on it. At first Sasuke was a bit cautious to let all the weight on his left leg go and trust Naruto. But when they were on the 2nd step Sasuke felt it was okay as Naruto was clearly struggling "hmm so you do trust me" joked the blonde as he felt the weight go into his full power making it easier to move. "hmmpf" was the ravens short reply.

"see now was it so hard to trust me?" mocked Naruto as they reached the 5th and final step up to Naruto's house "hmm a crazy hyperactive blonde being the only thing I have to stop me from falling...so yep" countered the raven. "teme, its only 5 steps" grumbled Naruto as he opened the door and helped Sasuke in.

Once inside Sasuke was near glomped by a bigger version of Naruto, who Sasuke assumed to be his dad. "aww welcome Sasuke, I can't believe it you really are as cute as Naruto-kun said you were" grinned Minato happily his words making Sasuke and Naruto blush. "DAD!" screeched Naruto, embarrassment written all over his face. "heh heh Sorry son" sweatdropped Minato, he had to remember NOT to embarrass his son in his new home...that was as Naruto put it, to be left in the old one...his Naru-chan was growing up~ "hmm well me and Sasuke are going to go into the living room kay" smiled Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke and began pulling him in the direction.

"hey!, Naruto I haven't even taken my shoes of yet" yelled Sasuke not expecting Naruto to drag him away so quickly "neh don't worry about it, where not THAT type of family" grinned Naruto "besides it would take to long, and my dad has the bad habit of bringing out the baby photos, if you get my drift"

At this Sasuke's eyes saddened "My parents where never the photo type...infact they weren't really child lovers. My mum taught me stuff sure, but she wasn't a normal caring mum, if I fell over and hurt myself she'd tell me to stop crying put a band aid on it, and leave me alone again. And my dad, well lets just say you could never do anything to please him and he gave us a very strict upbringing. So really we weren't a proper family..." by the time Sasuke had finished his small explanation of his family they had already made it to the living room, in a way Naruto wasn't surprised that Sasuke's parents were like that, his dad did mention the Uchiha's were elite. Until the massacre. But while Sasuke was in his house Naruto was going to make sure the boy knew what a true family could be like. "kay, you sit right here Sasuke, i'm going to go grab my game station from upstairs and we can play" with that Naruto left the living room and footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

Sighing Sasuke sat on the surprisingly comfy rust red 2 seater, he then winced slightly as his leg gave a painful jab, "stupid thing", "whats stupid?" looking up at the voice Sasuke saw Minato looking genuinely concerned, a look he was far from used to. "you okay?" questioned the older blonde. "fine sir" he then gave a coy smile, but Minato wasn't buying it. "If your legs hurting you I can give you something for it." pressed Minato. "huh, oh no its fine. Just a bit stiff from walking."

"well as long as your sure, so tell me abit about yourself Sasuke." With that said Minato sat next to the boy, making him feel slightly nervous. But wanting to make a good first impression he answered "well there isn't really much to tell. Im all that you see. I don't have any hobbies, or talents. So im just...well plain." at this Minato raised a brow. "now I find that hard to believe, surely there must be something about yourself that you like."

Thinking about it Sasuke sighed "nope. The only thing im semi-decent at is drawing, and well thats nothing to shout out heh" oh if only Minato could see Sasuke's inner thoughts, he'd either laugh or move away very quickly...

'I have crazy friends, before he died my dad took up drinking and decided to break my mother's arm and shove me through a glass table, Itachi stabbed our father and killed him, mum went mad and killed all our relatives and herself in one fire, my brother is the first person I slept with to help me get my mind of depression, and i'm in a relationship with a pyschopath...oh cause that just isn't slightly screwed up...'

"Sasuke, you okay?, you spaced out for a minute there" shaking his head slightly Sasuke looked up and saw Minato kneeling infront of him "oh um sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that,...if I do it again just smack my cheek. Its what all my friends do" replied Sasuke, chuckling slightly at the end, hearing this Minato frowned slightly only to turn his head as he heard Naruto run down the stairs "hey im back, I don't know what games you like, so I grabbed all of them" saying that Naruto dumped all the games onto the sofa and began hooking up his game station, "well then, i'll go make a start on lunch. I'll call you when its done." Saying that Minato stood and headed out the door leading to the kitchen.

"There we go, all connected. Now what game do you want to play first?" Sasuke then began looking through the games, none of them really interested him but he guessed this one would do, picking up the box and turning it over he raised a brow, a racing game. "Hmm this one?" taking the game Naruto laughed, opening the box he gave the Disk a clean then placed it inside the game station "heres your remote" Naruto then threw Sasuke a black controller with a blue cover, while he picked up a black controller with an orange cover.

20 minutes later Naruto threw himself back and sighed, he was getting so bored, Sasuke wasn't putting any effort in and the blonde was getting fed up of winning. "come on Sasuke, at least try" whined the blonde "fine" mumbled the raven "put it on extra hard." hearing this Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did as the boy said. "get ready"

"No way!" cried the blonde as Sasuke beat him, it all happened so fast Sasuke was way behind the blonde and seemed to have no chance of catching up, then the next thing the blonde knew he had been overtaken and beaten...

"well you told me to try. So I did. If you tell me to do something, i'll do it" muttered the Raven.

Now Naruto was speechless. Sasuke was like a dog, a very well trained dog...

"boys, lunch is ready"

The day passed calmly, the once sunny morning turned into a real rainy and miserable afternoon, not that either boy minded, Sasuke couldn't exactly go outside anyway and Naruto was quite comfy lying on his bed watching TV.

At about 3:30pm Naruto had decided to relocate upstairs, which to Sasuke's dismay ended in Minato carrying him up the stairs when he failed to make it up one on his own, though the man smiled and said it was okay the Raven still felt annoyed. He didn't like depending on people.

Naruto found it hilarious, but hey it was now 5pm and the two had their heads stuck in Harry potter and the goblet of fire, while randomly flicking Naruto had caught it just as it had started.

Finally at about 5:15 the film ended and the two began to stretch, looking over at Sasuke Naruto sighed, he still couldn't shake Sasuke's leg as being his fault, looking down Naruto began to play with his bed covers "um, Sasuke."

"yeah?" Replied the Raven as he began stretching his arms

"Whats Sai like to live with?" hearing this Sasuke stopped and looked down, he'd never been asked this before,...how to word it?

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it really...sometimes its nice. He can be gentle when he's in a good mood, but most of the time its terrifying. I never know when he's going to switch or how badly he will. You see sometimes he can switch but he'll just slap me then he'll realise and apologize, other times he can beat the living shit out of me and not give a damn...But then there's his kind side, the one that lets me snuggle up to him at night while where watching TV or something. But never once has he been gentle in bed. I hate sleeping with him when he's horny, it always end in pain and misery for me the next day. Anyway thats going of the question. Do you mind if I enquire why you asked in the first place?"

sitting there Naruto took in what Sasuke said, so Sai had never been one to give pleasure during sex. So Sasuke had no idea what he was missing out on..."just curious" mumbled the blonde "so...when you said about him never being gentle, does that mean you've never felt the fun side to sex?"

ah now that was a question...Sasuke had to be careful how he answered this one. He had a very pleasureable first time when he was 14, but that was with his brother...no, Naruto wasn't to know about that. "Basically no. All I know is the painful side."

hearing this Naruto looked away, he desperately wanted to show Sasuke the fun side, but what if Sai found out, who would be in danger then, him or Sasuke?...yet before he knew it, he was infront of Sasuke, leaning closer until their lips met, immediate passion filled them both and Naruto found himself deepening the kiss and Sasuke was meeting him half way and opening his mouth allowing Naruto to push his tongue in.

Reaching down Naruto began unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt and pulled it of the Raven, making him gasp into the kiss, smiling Naruto pulled back allowing both to take a breath of air.

The moment they broke apart Naruto jumped of the bed and left the room leaving a stunned Sasuke. Suddenly feeling un-easy he picked up his shirt and pulled it on only to have Naruto run back in

"Guess what?" beamed the blonde

"what?"

"I asked my dad, and you can stay the night,...soo" Naruto closed the door and climbed back onto the bed, he then moved so he was straddling Sasuke between his legs and leaned in, "we can have all the fun we want tonight, i'll show you what Sai never did. A good pain free time. Just say those 3 magic words" he sounded so incredibly hot Sasuke couldn't help but feel turned on over his voice, screw Sai he wanted Naruto inside him so badly..."Naruto, Please. Do it..." he sounded so pitiful and needy but he couldn't care.

Sai had never shown him the gentle side to sex, all he ever wanted was a rough fuck then he'd piss of out with friends or go to sleep and leave Sasuke to clean up alone and when it feels like someone's shoved a knife up your ass cleaning up isn't fun...no he'd had enough of that. He wanted passionate sex. He wanted Naruto. Though he'd never admit it he had wanted the blonde since the moment he saw him...of course he'd never tell him that. Well maybe he'd see after tonight.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's response, he looked so cute all flushed and aroused...maybe he'd torture him with pleasure then get to the actual sex. With that he pulled Sasuke's shirt of him again and moved his head to suck a hardened nipple making Sasuke cry out, 'hmm, Dad's downstairs...I can't have him run in thinking Sasuke's hurt himself and see me fucking him into the bed...' with that Naruto moved away and turned on his radio, his CD kicking in immediately. "there thats better" he said smiling, "now where were we?...oh yeah" Naruto then continued sucking and nipping Sasuke's sexily hardened nipples, he then busied the other hand with undoing Sasukes pants and slipping his hand down them and his boxers till his fingers found themselves wrapping around Sasuke's quickly growing erection. The noises he was getting from the boy below him where amazing and succeeded in arousing him to the extent he had to undo his pants to remove the pressure on his sensitive erection.

He sighed loudly when his erection was free and then moved to remove Sasukes pants as well, leaving him in only his boxers.

Though the thought did occur to both that they had only just met not even 3 weeks ago, and now they where stripping infront of each other and ready to have sex, it was all a bit fast, but they where to far in to stop now.

Once Sasuke's pants had hit the floor Naruto began to slowly remove his boxers, once they where off Naruto threw them into the small pile on the floor and looked back. Sasuke looked so sexy at that moment, a cute little blush formed on his face as Naruto eyed his body "Your so god damn sexy Sasuke" whispered Naruto huskily, he then leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips one hand supporting him on the bed, the other currently pumping Sasuke's erection making him moan into the heated kiss. Sai had definately never done this before, he wondered why though. It didn't seem hard and he supposedly wanted Sasuke to feel good...but maybe Sai didn't like this way.

"Ready Sasuke?" the voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Naruto spreading a clear jel he guessed was lube onto his fingers, gulping slightly the raven nodded, Naruto noticing the look of worry began stroking Sasuke's leg, "if it hurts or feels to uncomfortable, tell me and i'll stop, or put more lube on my fingers, k? but just to say it will hurt a bit at first, but that is natural." reassured Naruto lovingly.

"K" mumbled Sasuke as he felt one of Naruto's fingers touch his entrance. He then felt it enter him slowly and couldn't help closing his eyes at the weird feeling. It didn't hurt, but still felt really odd...but in a nice way, suddenly the finger began to move inside of him in and out in small mimicry of what was to come. Before he knew it Naruto had added a second finger he did the same as the first time, but then it changed and he began a scissoring motion. And that DID hurt, gripping the covers Sasuke cringed, "naruto sto...aAHH" now Naruto had all three fingers inside of Sasuke and continued to stretch the boy "just a little more. I need to do this though otherwise it will hurt...just relax."

A few minutes later Naruto pulled out and Sasuke sighed, towards the end he had gotten used to the fingers and they didn't hurt anymore but it was nice to have them out. "okay, now Sasuke no moving. I'll do that for you." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's non plastered leg bent it slightly and pulled it open, he then gently picked up the broken one and spread that as well so now Sasuke had both legs spread and Naruto sat between them.

"Get ready" spoke Naruto as he slowly pushed himself inside Sasuke, when he was in as far as he could go he stopped and waited for Sasuke to adjust. Not to sound like an egotistic bastard but Naruto knew he had a large length, so it would take some getting used to, but he could wait. Heck they had all night.

It shocked him though when not even a minute later Sasuke moved his hips slightly, signalling he was ready, he looked at the raven skeptically "you sure?" now it was Sasuke's turn to look skeptical, was he?...thinking hard, he decided he was. He wasn't in really bad pain like he was most nights with Sai, as Naruto wasn't ramming in without a second thought, and he felt almost complete with Naruto like this..."yes" mumbled the Raven, he was so quiet Naruto nearly missed what he said. "well, as long as your sure. Tell me if it hurts though and i'll stop." saying that Naruto pulled back slowly only to thrust back in, soon he had a good rhythm going and Sasuke seemed to like it as his small mewls turned into gentle moans, Naruto almost thanked the gods that Sasuke wasn't one of those really loud sex loving whore's he'd slept with before who could make the loudest noise out of the smallest thrusts...Sasuke was far from that, he was very quiet and seemed almost embarrased to make any noise. Though it was cute watching the boy stifle as much sound as possible, he wanted to change it, he wanted Sasuke to call his name...but he wouldn't force the boy. Leaning down he nibbled on the boys ear slightly, "You okay Sasuke?" feeling the warm breath against his ear made Sasuke gasp and he had to throw his arm over his mouth, the blonde had made him jump..."Fine..." chuckling Naruto leaned back "don't hide your face Sasuke. Its okay to make some noise." saying that Naruto gently pulled Sasuke's arm down, and claimed his lips with his own, suddenly Naruto felt Sasuke buck and his inner walls tighten, "Naru..." whimpered the boy, he was so bloody close...

"Its okay Sasuke, cum if you want to" he then began sucking the ravens neck till finally Sasuke let out a loud mewl and his inner muscle's contracted around Naruto's length making him cum as well, once the pair finally came down from their blinding white high they slumped exausted, Naruto gently pulled himself out of Sasuke and stood up shakily, pulling open his cupboard he removed two pairs of PJ's, once he got his pants on he helped Sasuke into the second pair, both agreed it was to hot in the room to wear shirts so Naruto threw them back, and they just snuggled on the bed together, Naruto put on a DVD, only for Sasuke to fall asleep half way through. The blonde managed to watch it till the end and then finally fell asleep arms around his Raven. his...he knew it was a lie, but the thought made him happy.

Now to keep this from Sai...

**teehee to apologize I added the lemon that was meant to be for next chapter :D, sooo am I forgiven for the long ass wait *puppy eyes***

**Anyway, review for an update ;D**

**And its time for me to go to school =.=, thursdays suck for me, I only have one lesson and its last D:**


	8. Still Alive

**Hey all I am still alive. Well barely xD **

**The reason for my absence is mainly because I have lost interest in Naruto…it bores me to tears now to read it…Kishi had something good, but now it's another manga that's been overtaken by a new generation…**

**I WILL be re-writing this fic. I do still like Sasuke and Naruto as a yaoi pair xD the characters are cool just the story is shit…**

**But yeah I will be editing this slowly but surely, please forgive me for taking so long, I was sort of hoping it would be one of those things where you THINK you don't like it but really do…**

**I've also had a rough time with sorting my higher education, I was attending school, but due to my mental health results coming back I was asked to leave. So I've had a shitty time since no college wants to take me and though I have good grades I have nothing to get into University with. So where am I left? =w= **

**But I want to get back into writing, I have finally ordered myself two Ball Jointed doll boys…but they are expensive as hell to buy things for at the moment they are both going to be naked for a long time…so I'm looking up some grammar things and maybe try some writing commissions so I can pay for clothes.**

**I have all the free time in the world till September and can write stories for just about anything =w= **

**But yeah this is my update.**

**I have already had one story commissioned by a friend, so that will be up soon…just grammar checking everything ^ ^ If you like Durarara Shizaya then you should like this **

**Well ta-ta for now =)**

**(And encase you're wondering how much I charged my friend for the commission I charged her £10 for a story with over 25 chapters and they are relatively long chapters.)**


End file.
